cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Achievement Wish List
I still suck at this game. Yeah, I do. In comparison to you friggin Cyliens out there, I've been seriously inspired of late to just get out there and seal away as many of my demons as possible. I'll give you a list of the three people who inspired me to do this. *MrGZJcool **Yeah, you, GZJ. Despite not being a fantastic TP 100 aimer, he's managed to TP 99 songs that make me quiver in my 97/98 boots. Also, Puri. >.< *Pitty-Pits **Simply put, he's the dominator of anything slow and tedious. Err...except Area184. He also holds some TP 100s that manage to make me want to cram myself in a microwave. *SkyEagle **...Need I say more? I know that a lot of people already look upon me as a Cylien, but the problem is that I don't. I feel like I've gained that title way too unfairly, and this list is here to give me goals so I CAN hold a safe spot in the winner's circle. I'm listing a total of 75 goals, since 69 is just a bit too little. :3 Can you bet on which ones I'll complete first? Sure! Just don't go overboard on the "oh my god how have you not done that" comments. Those never fail in making me sulk. And you don't want to make onii-chan sulk. ;-; Now, here comes the barrage~! Le 75 Truffly Cytus Goals *1. Light up my LOVE TP 100 (current: 99.85 99.95) *2. Ververg II TP 99 (current: 98.36) *3. Retrospective TP 100 (current: 99.84 99.92) (11th. Successful TP 100) *4. The Silence TP 100 (current: 99.87 99.93) *5. Hot Air Balloon TP 100 (current: 99.51 99.84) (6th. Successful TP 100) *6. Hard Landing TP 99 (current: 98.58) (2nd. New best: 99.18) *7. Entrance MM and TP 98 (current: 2 goods, 97.68. Already have an MM, but I got it on the old chart...) *8. Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B TP 99 (current: 98.65) *9. The Riddle Story TP 99.5 (current: 99.11 99.42) (3rd. New best: 99.76) *10. Otome TP 100 (current: 99.94) (16th. Successful TP 100) *11. Halcyon TP 98 (current: 97.99) *12. Saika ver.B TP 100 (current: 99.87) *13. Evil Force TP 100 (current: 99.84 99.92) *14. Parousia TP 99.5 (current: 99.16) *15. Skuld TP 100 (current: 99.09 99.69) (12th. Successful TP 100) *16. Area184 TP 99 (current: 98.14) *17. Sweetness And Love TP 99 (current: 98.72 98.93) (8th. New best: 99.24) *18. Alive: The Silence TP 100 (current: 99.88) *19. Holy Knight TP 100 (current: 99.87) *20. Dino TP 100 (current: 99.95) *21. Chocological TP 100 (current: 99.94) (9th. Successful TP 100) *22. Recollections TP 99 (current: 98.64) *23. Zauberkugel TP 99.5 (current: 99.42) *24. Biotonic TP 100 (current: 99.95) *25. Selfish Gene TP 99 (current: 98.14 98.72) (5th. New best: 99.11 100) *26. Colorful Skies TP 99 (current: 98.24) *27. Bloody Purity Easy TP 100 (current: 99.95) *28. Logical Steps TP 99 (current: 98.31 98.40 98.55 98.74) (7th. New best: 99.44) *29. The Blocks We Loved TP 98 (current: 97.60) *30. Black Lair TP 99 (current: 98.27) *31. Galaxy Collapse TP 99 (current: 98.77) *32. L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) Easy TP 98 (current: 96.81 97.06) *33. L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) MM with 95 TP (current: 8 goods, 92.05) *34. Gate of Expectancy TP 100 (current: 99.91) *35. Rainbow Night Sky Highway TP 99 (current: 98.79) *36. Musik TP 100 (current: 99.83) *37. Hercule TP 100 (current: 99.94) *38. Alive: Loom TP 100 (current: 99.80) *39. Masquerade TP 99 (current: 98.54) *40. ∅ (Slit) O TP 98.5 (current: 97.92) *41. ∅ (Slit) I TP 99 (current: 98.38) *42. Q TP 100 (current: 99.96) *43. Scherzo TP 100 (current: 99.77) *44. AXION TP 98.5 (current: 97.87) *45. Reverence TP 100 (current: 99.95) *46. Oriens TP 99 (current: 98.70) *47. East West Wobble TP 98 (current: 96.98 97.15) *48. Warlords of Atlantis TP 98 (current: 97.54) *49. Codename : Zero S and TP 95 (current: 940k, 94.34) *50. Freedom Dive 925k and TP 95 (current: 908k, 94.67) *51. Halloween Party TP 97.5 (current: 96.25) *52. Twenty One TP 99 (current: 98.66 98.97) *53. Solar Wind TP 98 (current: 97.25) *54. Do Not Wake TP 100 (current: 99.96) *55. Endless Journey TP 99 (current: 98.44) (4th. New best: 99.32 100) *56. Shoot out TP 100 (current: 99.67) *57. Blue Eyes TP 99.5 (current: 99.49) *58. Diskord TP 99 (current: 98.63 98.66) *59. Infernus TP 100 (current: 99.89) *60. Megaera TP 98 (current: 97.12) *61. Violet TP 99.5 (current: 99.36) (15th. New best: 99.65) *62. ¡Azucar! TP 98 (current: 97.70) (1st. New best: 98.58) *63. Rain of Fire TP 100 (current: 99.31) *64. Outsider TP 99.5 (current: 99.11) *65. Requiem TP 99 (current: 98.72) *66. The Purified MM and TP 99 (current: 1 good, 98.87) *67. The Sanctuary TP 99 (current: 98.14) *68. The Red Coronation TP 99 (current: 98.26) (13th. New best: 99.07) *69. Lord of Crimson Rose TP 100 (current: 99.45) *70. Predawn TP 100 (current: 99.94) *71. Music. The Eternity of Us TP 100 (current: 99.47) (14th. Successful TP 100) *72. Let's Go On An Adventure TP 99.5 (current: 99.37) (10th. New best: 99.60) *73. Hay Fields TP 99.5 (current: 99.16 99.30) *74. VitMaster TP 100 (current: 99.43) *75. Conflict TP 98 (current: 97.69 97.71) And that's it. I'll cross off items as I complete them (since posting 75 pictures is stupidly excessive), so you can know which ones I complete. Wish me luck...I'll be needing it... Category:Blog posts